RNA interference or “RNAi” is a term initially coined by Fire and co-workers to describe the observation that double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) can block gene expression when it is introduced into worms (Fire et al., Nature 391:806-811, 1998). Short dsRNA directs gene-specific, post-transcriptional silencing in many organisms, including vertebrates, and has provided a new tool for studying gene function.
Expression of the SNCA gene produces the protein alpha-synuclein. Mutations in the SNCA gene and SNCA gene multiplications have been linked to familial Parkinson's disease (PD). PD patients demonstrate alpha-synuclein protein aggregates in the brain. Similar aggregates are observed in patients diagnosed with sporadic PD, Alzheimer's Disease, multiple system atrophy, and Lewy body dementia.